


Hella-Blown National Shark

by orphan_account



Category: Sharknado
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, M/M, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-12
Updated: 2013-07-12
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:44:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/880116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sharckolypse happened. So did threesomes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hella-Blown National Shark

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Also drunk so... this'll be bad yo. so so so bad.

Introducing Matt and Claudia to the people who helped him move on from their Mom was something Finn had hoped to happen gradually. Maybe through a couple of tense Christmases, or uncomfortable meetings at the bar, not through an awkward rooming arrangement at a retirement home. 

April looks at him. A look in her eyes Finn hasn't seen since three months before they separated, it's not the calculating look that lets him know she's taking all of his attributes into consideration, and deciding he's worthless, it's the wide eyes and mouthing an "oh" of awe. Apparently all he had to do to save his marriage was face an onslaught on ravenous and bloodthirsty sharks swirling around in a tornado or death and destruction. Who knew? He could have saved that money he had used for afor a lawyer... who himself was pretty familiar to a shark.

Finn chuckled to himself, and April looked confusedly back at him. 

"Finn." She said, her voice soft and amenable. "Do you want to sleep with me? Just sleep." She hurriedly corrected. "I don't think any of use should be alone right now." She looked around at the ragtag group of people. The elderly couples were holding hands, looking at each other with smiles on their wrinkled faces, the orderlies attending to the ones who needed medicine and shock blankets, Claudia and Matt were talking in hushed tones to each other, and over by the round cafateria tables, Nova (or... Jenny) and Baz (who had limped up to Finn with a shiteating grin splitting his face before Nova had enveloped him in a hug and her hair covered his blood splattered, smug shark-tornado-surviving expression). 

Finn felt a small grin pulling at his mouth as he stared at the two of them. Both covered in bright red and staring so intently at their game of black and red coins. "Actually," he jerked his head towards the two people that had insured his survival, before sharks had started propelling from the sky. 

Actually," he said, "I already have a room." He jerked his head towards Nova and Baz, "But I'm sure that one of the orderlies or the emergency responders would watch over you." He walks away without looking back. 

 

-

They all shower separately, the water was cold but void of sharks so it was heavenly.

Nova's hair was still wet and soaking the pillowcase with streaks of water. She was wearing an overlarge shirt that reached mid thigh, the same dingy color and make that the rest of them were given to change into after washing off the blood and trauma of the day. Finn came out of the adjoining bathroom and looked at the room they were currently making their home. It looked like an old woman's room, with abandoned crochet projects and yarn sprawled haphazardly around any available surface. An old and yellowed picture of a couple hanging on the wall. He didn't bother with the sweats that were provided to him, just crawled into the tin bed, and pressed himself against her body. Slotting together in a way only the exhausted can. 

He was slowly on his way to a light doze before he thought to ask about Baz, he opened his mouth and was cut off by the sound of the door opening.

"Behold!" The austrailian bellowed into the room, "My spoils of war! And by war I mean the storeroom." 

Nova smiled without opening her eyes.

Baz dumped all of the "spoils" on the bedside table. Squinting at the photo on the wall before taking it off and placing it face down onto the table as well.

"Should you be walking on that?" Finn asks, gesturing to the leg that was bandaged to hell and back. 

"Ya offering to carry me like some princess? Because I think you'll have some jealousy issues there." Baz smoothed back Nova's hair, her smile grew into a smirk as she grabbed his wrist.

"Just get in here, moron." She said affectionately. Rolling over on top on Finn and parring the recently vacated spot. Finn wrapped his arm around her, holding the other out, palm up, for Baz to tangle his fingers with his. 

Baz gingerly dropped onto the mattress, grazing one arm up and down Nova's arm before leaning into Finn, softly touching their lips together, chaste and gentle.

The day's events replayed in Finn's mind and it hit him that he almost lost these two people. He pressed harder into Baz's mouth, biting with the same ferocity of the Australian's wit. Baz pulled away to move down Finn's neck, nipping and laving with a warm and apologetic tongue. On top of him, Finn heard Nova moan and he looked down at her through half lidded eyes to eyes that Baz's hand not tangled with his own was pressing and working over her breasts, massaging them through her soaked shirt. Nova let out a breathy moan before cracking open her eyes and smiling wickedly at the two men. Pushing herself up to kiss Finn's mouth as Baz still worked on his neck. Finn closed his eyes again. Completely and utterly content.

Somehow Nova ended up with her back against the mattress, thighs apart with Finn nudging against her entrance, she gave a slight nod, her hands gripping the sheets and Finn pushed in with a breathy moan. Beside him a now naked Baz roamed his hands over her body, now stripped of the shirt. Finn's pretty sure that they stripped each other while he was blissed out, but was too busy thrusting into Nova, both of them circling Baz's dick in their hands and stroking as a team, Finn working on the shaft while Nova teased the tip.

Baz came first with a garbled, surprised sort of sound and Nova licked her fingers before placing them on Finn's back, scrabbling as he worked in and out of her. Baz placed his hand between her legs and lowed his head to her breasts, and Finn could hear the wet noises of tongue and open mouthed kisses to flesh. It wasn't long before she too, came. Quiet and calm, except for the blood her nails draw from his back.

Baz's smirk grew wicked again as he rummaged in the bedside table and held up a container of lube. "Hope you can keep that up a little longer," he said brandishing the container, "'Cause I've got a plan."


End file.
